kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Cannon Fodder
CITIZEN FILE 23, 193 - HIGHLIGHTS -- Richard Able. Eighteen years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Stated that he believed that joining up would give his life a purpose, and offer experiences that he would otherwise be unable to access. When asked to elaborate, he said that he had always wanted to go to the other nations of Militregnum, and that such an option was unavailable to ordinary Morcian citizens. Has been accepted and given the rank of cadet. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “King”. Eighteen years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Excels amongst his peers and shines in every aspect of garrison life. Has formed a rivalry with a recruit named Nathan Voriki, nicknamed “Oranges” by his peers. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “King”. Nineteen years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Has been put on prohibition for his part in a scuffle between several recruits within barrack #2. Reports indicate that a Norden recruit named Olaf Wilkinson was being harassed by several others for his controversial opinions on TheDude’s rule. King and Oranges worked together to fight off the aggressors, causing several serious injuries in the process. Oranges and aggressors have also been put on prohibition to prevent such an incident from happening again. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “King”. Twenty years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Officially joined the Rogue Paradox core with highest honours, incident the previous year notwithstanding. Promoted to Sergeant, placed in charge of a squad that consists of Nathan “Oranges” Voriki, Olaf Wilkinson, and Elizabeth Crawford. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “Sergeant King”. Twenty-two years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Has been reprimanded for allowing squadmate Wilkinson to desert. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “Sergeant King”. Twenty-two years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Was given honours for bravery under fire whilst embroiled in TheDude’s Britayan campaign. Saved the lives of squadmates Crawford and Oranges, and defeated a bunker of Britayan soldiers single-handedly through tactical use of a fragmentation grenade. Has been promoted to Colour Sergeant, and given an additional two squads to lead. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “Colour Sergeant King”. Twenty-three years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Brought back from Nordland combat zone for medical treatment. Shot at point blank range by Nordener in the chest. Attacker was eliminated by squadmate Oranges. Is currently undergoing medical treatment expected to last two months. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “Colour Sergeant King”. Twenty-three years of age. Signed up to TheDude’s Paradox garrison two years into said Dude’s Morcian rule. Severely reprimanded for unwillingness to re-join conquest of The North Islands. Situation made complicated by the fact that squadmates Crawford and Oranges refuse to return without him. -- Richard Able, otherwise known as “King”. Twenty-three years of age. Has been officially discharged from TheDude’s Paradox garrison for failure to comply with direct orders. Has been allowed to keep honours as a gesture of gratitude on behalf of the garrison. -- Richard Able. Twenty-eight years of age. Has been arrested for his part in an attack by a rebel force on a Cross-Continental Communications Transmitter (CCCT) on the Elepharian border. The attack was thwarted by Paradox forces. Most of the rebels to attack the CCCT have been exterminated. -- End of file. Long live TheDude. -- >>Next Suggested Story>> ''Into the Storm and out of Darkness'' Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by Haroldosaur Category:Stories